Darkness is
by ausezutheunholylight
Summary: Kokujo's adventures in the real world...with awesome duels AND creature fights!
1. Endless Solitude

An attempt at making a fanfiction with my current skills at writing.

Darkness..is....

_Darkness is Solitude..._

_Darkness is Eternal Sacrifice..._

Kokujo leaned slightly to the right, looking straight into the corridor of the reception hall. Leaving his scythe unto an idle bench, he proceeded unto an apartment. The room he rented was simple, but he could do with it whatever he wanted as long as he could pay for it.

"Sheesh! What do they do with this stuff!" Kokujo yelled, complaining loudly about the faucets. "Even the Darkness civilization had..."

_Right...the Darkness Civlization. That's absolutely great._

_A lifetime of Darkness is agony..._

Kokujo had decided to leave his stuff into the corner opposite the door of his room. He had paid specifically for a room without a bunkmate, as he believed that he should have his privacy. The cream-colored walls were kept in sparkling condition, however (as Kokujo had complained) the showers weren't as much.

"_A large cabinet... Perfect_", Kokujo thought as he placed his deck inside. _ I could stay here for months...At least until that is over...._

_Pain is a certainty, madness is guaranteed..._

_In the mad eye of that eternally black gaze..._

_All peace is made to last..._

_not always for a long time..._

Kokujo was resting on the bed laid out in the room. After a few moments of silence was...

A roar. A roar of defiance. A roar of supremacy.

And a whimper of pain.

The raging cry of the Deathliger resounded fully in Kokujo's ears as he struggled to leap out of bed and rush out of the apartment...


	2. Chapter 2 Defiance against light

Darkness is...

(Chapter 2) Defiance against the light

* * *

_Unfortunately, being a graduating high school test, the flood valve of exams was opened and I was simply drowned by projects...Apology intended. Apology also for the nosebleed.- ausezutheunholylight_

* * *

_Darkness is defiance_

_Against an injustice in a justice_

_Against a world with no past and no future_

_Darkness is change..._

_"What would it be like...in a world filled with peace?" _

The sounds of war raged forth once again. Bony armor gnashed against metal, and a dull 'clang' was heard. Kokujo knew what made that sound...

_Darkness calls for endless bloodshed_

_For it is necessary..._

The Deathliger towered over the little huts. It was a massive construct of bones...and wrath. The 'dead' hunting animal's instinct, reborn into a steed of furious speed and strength. It was the assassin, the silent stalker the Darkness civilization raised from death into servitude.

And it was in pain.

Above it floated an Elemental, to be specific, a Purifying Elemental. Elementals were massive 'machines' that wielded the power of Light. It was certainly less in power than the massive liger before it, but it could activate a 'shield' system right after it's attack. Such a powerful shield that even the rock-hard claws and fangs of the the Deathliger could not pierce...

The Deathliger whimpered in silence as the Purifying Elemental opened it's 'wings'. Lightning poured fourth...

_An endless clash of shadow upon light_

And Kokujo was into battle once again.

Kokujo crawled to the top of the Deathliger and put his hand on the Deathliger's neck. Then he noticed...

The symbol of the Darkness civilization was imprinted on one of the neckbones of the Deathliger...

"It seems...."

"We both share a curse"

_An endless tide of sorrow for all_

_All in sacrifice_

Letting his darkness power flow, he started mending the Deathliger's wounds. The demon was back onto it's feet, while an aura of darkness was flowing down it's mane.

And then the world was deafened by the roar of the Deathliger

_In all wars,battles,conflicts;_

_no matter how minuscule or prolonged_

_There must be a victor_

_And the victor is always the angel of Death..._

* * *

smexy ending by ausezutheunholylight. Very, very smexy. Nearly as smexy as he is.


End file.
